A day in the life of the chipmunks and chippettes
by RandomStorywritterGlitterdash
Summary: Welp. Alvin's having everyday problems. But What happens when brittney starts being nicer to him, and Dave gets cancer when its almost to late to stop it? How will this effect all the munk's and ette's? CGI Version


As long as the Chipmunks could remember they always knew the girls were apart of them. Alvin was going through work problems between his everyday boss and music life. They had a lot of fun, in-danger of being killed and love. Brittney was in the prime of her life staring on a show as host. Simon, and Jeanette were really smart, as usual. Simon was a scientist and Jeanette was a desk librarian(do to her small seize she cloud easily use a computer then putting a book on a shelf). Theodore and Eleanor were Teachers at a Culinary school. They meet at the recording studio. They were on their own scene the end of collage. Dave had gotten married to Clarie and has had two children scene then. Dave meet them there nearly forty minutes after. "Sorry guys...Clarie...Kids...Time...!" Dave heated. Alvin shook his head. "It's cool Dave..." Theodore replied. Alvin looked at brittney being her snoty self. "Photoshoot!? Photoshoot! Do you think I have time for that!?" She yelled at her agent. He shrugged and steped back. In alvin's mind she was always hot, but always had that tempure. Jeannette and Simon laughed at a joke Simon told. Only people like them would understand it. Theodore and Eleanor were sharing tips on teaching the art of cooking. Alvin stood in the coner of the room waiting for them to stop talking. Dave was talking to an Editor of the music, Brittney and her agent going hard at eachother like there was no tommorrow, Simon, and Jeanette being nerdy, and Thedore and Eleanor tip sharng. Alvin's speacily made phone went off and the room fell sleint. He picked it up slowly and held in his hand. He put it on speaker. "Yello?" Alvin asked. "Yes Alvin, look you better be down here in five minutes if you wanna keep your everyday record dealing job!" His boss shouted. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Nice to talk to you too...But I'm at the recording studio, and I don't have time for you now...So before I come over there and tear you to sheards listen up! Your a useless no good, on of a bitch who dare messes with rockstars. And if i have to repeat this ever again! You will get the short end of the stick you hear me Pastel!" Alvin repiled. There was a pause on the other line of the phone. Simon looked at jeanette, jeanette lookd at elanor who looked at theodore, who looked at brittney, who looked at her angent, who looked at dave who looked at alvin. "Understood?" Alvin asked with a ferice voice. "Yes..." A weak voice replied. Alvin hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. "What are you starring at?!" Alvin screamed at Dave. Dave was shocked and shurged. "Hes trying to figure that out!" Brittney fired back. Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew this was going to be the lonest day of recording recording Alvin jumped in his red mustang. "So thats it then?" She asked starring at him. It was a yellow clad chippette by the name Emma Justine Marcous. "Yeah why?" He asked her. "That was quick session to me." Emma replied. "I thought it took for ever!" Alvin said just when a pink chippette was standing in the hand of her angent near the opened window. "Alvin. What was that when you were on the phone! I've heard you talk like that but you tone was completly anger, but calm!" Brittney spoke. Alvin let out a chuckle and nodded. "you must be brittney..." Alvin's girlfriend mumbled. "Brittney photoshoot...interveiw...hurry hurry!" Her angent spat. "Gotta go..Bye Alvin!" Brittney said. They walked away. The engine of the mustang starred running. "Markous, to my work building then talk Emma home." Alvin ordered. He nodded and the car speed off. "Brittney I have a question. Do you ever get jealous of alvin?" Jeanette asked her sister. They were sitting at outside the boardwalk's most loved resturant. "Harry's Big Boe". No one knew why it was called that but aye, it had good food. The four other chipmunks starred at her. "No...Alvin has his life I have mine." Brittney quietly replied. Across the board walk was a red clad chipmunk holding the paw of a yellow clad chippette. They starred at the sunsetting over the ocean. "Its so beautiful!" Emma said starring at it with sparkling eyes. "When i was straned on that island years ago The Sunest was pretty when it went down...I usest to stare at it some times to get my mind off of things." Alvin explained. He hide the scerect that he watched the sunset with Brittney. Besides back then he had a crush on her, but they were just friends. "I have something to tell you Alvin..Its about brittney's ex..Carson..." Emma sighed with a sersious voice. She looked at his head. "Mm?" He mumbled. "I've been in affair with him for the past 6 mounths...Can you forgive me...And I'm breaking up with you...I'm in love with some one esle..." She said with no emotion. Alvin stood frozen. His eyes widened, and starring into blank space. "What?" He said in a shocked low voice. She looked at him. "How can i forgive you! For all i know, you cloud have been sleeping with him, and tell me! And now your breaking up with me?!" He yelled at her. She fell back on boardwalk's hard but sand covered wood. "Yes Alvin!" She replid standing up. A white clad chipmunk stepped out from behind a wooden piller holding up the boardwalk's fence. "Yes..Now lets go! We'll come for her stuff later!" Carson said pulling her up. Alvin nodded and ran off to the resturant. "Hey Alvin!" Eleanor greet. "Fucking cheating bitch of a girlfriend!" Alvin hissed under his breath. "Whats wrong?" Simon asked pushing up his glasses. "Emma, yeah, cheater. Shes been in a affair with Carson fo the past 6 mounths! Uggggghhhh how cloud I be so stupid!" Alvin replied facepalming. Brittney laughed. "Like you aren't stupid." She said in between laughs. Alvin shot her the evil eye and turned to see a white clad chipmunk jump up on the table "Hey Alvin you jea-AAAH!" Carson cloudn't finish his sentence before a Alvin grabbed him and threw him over the boardwalk into a small sand dune. "Carson!" Emma sqeauked running towards the sand dune. "Ya Frigin Two Timer!" Alvin yelled at her. "Daaaaannnngggg..." Theodore laughed under his breathe. The rest of the chipmunks just sat there watching Alvin in a Rage. "Alvin...Alllvvvviiiinnnn...ALVIN!" Brittney yelped at him during his rage. "What?!" He panted. "In and out, in and out, in and out." She soothed. He breathed and finnally calmed himself down. "Thank you now what do you want to eat?" Simon asked. "I'm not hungry..." Alvin huffed in reply. "Alvin I bet you haven't had anything to eat at all today, You have to be hungry!" Eleanor argued. "And What if i have eaten anything today?" Alvin fired back. "Alvin You need to go. Your being a selfish jerk because your girlfriend was cheating on you. Leave Before I make today your worse nightmare!" Simon hissed. Brittney sat and shook her head in disbelief. "Fine!" Alvin yelped back. "Good!" Simon replied as his brother jumping off the table. A few weeks later In Alvin Seville's manor he sat quietly. "Its so quiet...Man would I kill to have some company right now..." Alvin thought. "Mr. Seiville, your drink." A tall old almost bald butler spoke. Alvn snapped out of his tance and nodded. "That you Courtmen." Alvin replied taking the drink. Alvin starred across the room outside. It was raining. Weatherman said it would be sunny today, but he lied. He remembered in his senoir year of highschool when he just sat on the window sill watching the teardrops from the sky fall. He remembered when he was just a small baby chipmunk his mother told him that when it was raining angels were crying because they were always protecting him and his younger brothers. That was the night when mom and dad left him alone. Alvin made his way to the window sill at starred out of it. He put one paw on the window's glass and it was cold to the touch. "Mom? I'm not like dad am I? Right?" Alvin asked starring blankly at the rain falling down. His father was excatuly high tempured and was always yelling. He was always mad for some reason, and liked doing daring things. He always faught with mom. Alvin had just begun his flash pack. "Stop it Luke! Your gonna scare the children if they wake up!" Alvin's mother screamed at his father. "No, You stop it Debbie! Your the one that scarred them from birth!" His father hissed back. "Mommy whats wrong?" A tired theodore asked looking at his parents. "Theodore go back to sleep!" His mother replied. Alvin stood behind theodore and rubbed his eyes. "Hoow can we sleep when you guys are fighting?!" Alvin yawned. Just then Alvin's father went into a imdentant rage. He threw his mother across the tree like home and she hit the trunk's circle wall. He threw her like Alvin threw carson. His mother's weight agaisnt the tree made a loud thud sound that awoke Simon. "Whats going on?" Simon asked. The young Alvin starred in fear. "Daddy don't hit mommy!" Theodore chanted as his father who was slapping his mother. "Alvin?! Alvin, Alllllvvvviiiiinnn!" Cried a female sqeaky voice. Alvin snapped out of his trance. "Yes?!" He replied coming back to reality. "I came over to visit you today, But you seem caught up in your thoughts." Brittney said. Alvin jumped down from the window sill and sighed. "I was worrying about me being just like my father." Alvin wisphered. "Why's that?" She asked coming closer to him. "My father...Was...was abusive to me and my brothers. Not to mention mom. She was treated the worse out of all of us. The night they left right before i went to sleep...It was raining. My mother told me when its raining angels in heaven were always protecting me and my brothers. Their tears were a wet sheild on us. I did believe her, but soon that was something questionable to me." Alvin explained. Brittney starred at him with a caring, but shocked face. She gradded his right paw with hers and put her fore head agaisnt his. "You know alvin. I know think you'll turn out to be like your father. I believe you'll be better then that. Strong, caring, and always protecting some one when needed." Brittney wisphered. "You really think so?" Alvin wisphered back. "I know so." Brittney calmly said. "Hey watch'ca up too you two?" a voice asked with a laugh. "Oh Hi Si!" Alvin shurged pulling away. "Almost forgot...All of us came to visit!" Brittney hesated. They raced out into Alvin's kitchen. They hopped up on the Island. "Why are you all at my house!?" Alvin asked. "Err...Emotional support because...Its about dave..." Eleanor wisphered. Theodore's eyes were red and blood shot. "What's wrong with dave? Hes fine!" Alvin replied. "No...Alvin. Dave..is um..has been...He has cancer...They caught it to late...The doctor said it maybe to late for dave. But, they're trying their best to see if it isn't." Simon spoke quietly. "Dav-dad has cancer?!" Alvin studdered. Alvin's head became light and the world began to spin around him. The next thing that came was darkness. "Alvin, Alvin, wake up...Please?" A fimene voice asked. Alvin shook his head side to side and opened his head. "Wh-what happened?" Alvin asked. "You pasted out becuase Dave has cancer." Jeanette repiled. "Mind over matter how long was I out? And were am i?" Alvin asked. "Six hours and in a hospital room with dave, claire, and their twins Arie and Jessica outside" Simon explained. "Six hours! It seems like 6 seconds though!" Alvin yelped. Simon pushed up him glasses and explained why i felt like seconds. "Well i knew that...And i think i fell in a deep sleep in the middle of your lecture." Alvin said with an annoyed breath. Dave walkd in and look at his 'son' lying on the hopsital bed. "Alvin...We need to talk alone." Dave began.

**Oooohhh I wonder what dave is gonna talk about! Cancer, alvin's jerkieness, or cupcakes for his twins 7th brithday...mmm cupcakes...and that concludes todays chapter!**


End file.
